falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Keller family transcript
(tape 1) (tape 2) (tape 3) (tape 4) (tape 5) }} The Keller family transcripts tell of a pre-War family that tried to communicate to each other about how they planned to get into the underground bunker at the National Guard depot when the first bombs dropped on October 23, 2077. All together the four digit password is made of the numbers 4, 5, 6 and 7. The Keller family The family members consisted of: * The father * The mother * Candace * Alex * Tina * Ralph It is implied they had a strained relationship. Alex was a U.S. Army National Guardsman who was able to steal the access code to a bunker, and sent a single digit of it to each family member, forcing them to be together to survive the bombs. However, he was arrested for stealing the codes, and can be presumed not to have joined his family in the bunker. Ralph refused to join the family, stating that he had "a mushroom cloud to walk into" - he would rather die than spend the rest of his life cooped up with his father. The other four family members, Mom, Dad, Candace and Tina, took shelter in the underground National Guard depot, where it is presumed they met their end. In the bunker, there are three bodies and a glowing one; it seems probable that this is what became of the father as a result of his many trips to the outside, searching for supplies in the irradiated wasteland, and explains why there are three bodies in the bunker instead of four. It is also possible that the Kellers were killed by him, due to him becoming feral, or from old age, leaving the father alone. Locations * Tape 1 of 5 — Travel to the VAPL-58 power station, directly southwest of Arefu, then head north following the electric towers until reaching the pylon shack (it's more like a fenced-in area at the last electric tower), where the tape can be found on the bottom shelf of the bookcase * Tape 2 of 5 — Travel to Hallowed Moors Cemetery north of Big Town. Go in the front entrance of the church, and the Keller family transcript will be on the left on top of the podium. * Tape 3 of 5 — Travel to the Grisly diner and head inside, then go to the right and out the back. The third Keller tape is located on a desk at the back outside (watch out for traps and raiders). * Tape 4 of 5 — Travel to Rockbreaker's Last Gas and look to the west. On top of the hill, one will see the sniper shack at the top of a cliff; head around the cliff on the southwest side of the cliff (there may be some super mutants/centaurs along the way). Inside the shack, the tape will be on the workbench on the left. * Tape 5 of 5 — Travel to the Anchorage Memorial and head north-northeast. Across the river there is a semi-truck and a tent behind it with centaurs guarding outside as a well as a super mutant. Its level depends on the Lone Wanderer's, if a high enough level with Broken Steel installed, they may be facing a super mutant overlord. Inside the tent on the table is the fifth Keller tape, along with a wasteland captive. Transcripts Keller family transcript 1 of 5 Keller family transcript 2 of 5 Keller family transcript 3 of 5 Keller family transcript 4 of 5 Keller family transcript 5 of 5 Behind the scenes *"Keller" is the German word for basement, which is an appropriate name for a family living in a bunker. See also * Diary of Candace Keller Gallery 1st Keller family transcript bottom shelf.jpg|Transcript 1, Pylon shack Hallowed Moors Cemetery Day.jpg|Transcript 2, Hallowed Moors Cemetery Grisly diner Keller family transcript 3.jpg|Transcript 3, Grisly diner FO3 Sniper Shack Keller.jpg|Transcript 4, Sniper shack FO3 Keller family transcript 5.jpg|Transcript 5, super mutant camp near the Anchorage Memorial Category:Fallout 3 holodisks and notes Category:Fallout 3 audio holodisks Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content ru:Семейный архив Келлеров de:Transkript der Familie Keller es:Transcripción de la familia Keller uk:Родинний архів Келлерів